He's My Girl
by Kuran-Tsuki
Summary: Cha Eun Suk adlh pemuda dengan komposisi sempurna,namun sbnrnya ia adlh seorg gdis yg bkrja di Maid Cafe. apa jdinya jk ia brtmu dgn Shin Ho Won & Kang Jae Hee yg jtuh cinta pd 2 kepribadiannya yang berbeda sbg Eun Suk & Yoon Soo. Manga Mixing style.


**Fan Fiction : Manga Mixing** (**Oblivious Love, Become Habituated to Kiss, Hot Blooded Girl and Kaichou wa Maid Sama**)

Title : **He's My Girl!**

Author : Tsuki

Genre : Comedy-Romance, and School Life

Cast : Cha Eun Suk a.k.a Cha Yoon Soo, Shin Ho Won, and Kang Jae Hee

Rating : T

Length : Chapters

Author's note: This fic based on every manga and manhwa that I've ever read. The character Shin Ho Won and Kang Jae Hee belong to oblivious love by Han Yu Rang, my favorite one. If you bored with the story, you are free to leave this note. And please do not bash me. Enjoy!

**Summary** : Cha Eun Suk adalah pemuda dengan komposisi sempurna. Wajah tampan yang digilai kaum hawa, kontruksi tubuh tinggi semampai yang seimbang, dan kekuatan fisik yang ditempanya semenjak kecil, menganugerahinya titel _Jjang_ di sekolah. Namun, dibalik semua itu tersimpan suatu rahasia bahwa Cha Eun Suk sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis. Dia bekerja di Maid Café dengan identitas lain sebagai Cha Yoon Soo,- Maid yang terkenal akan kecantikan alaminya. Apa yang mendasari Cha Eun Suk untuk menjalani kehidupan ganda? Dan masalah besar pun muncul ketika takdir mempertemukannya dengan Shin Ho Won dan Kang Jae Hee. Gawat! Masing-masing diantara mereka jatuh cinta kepada Eun Suk dan Yoon Soo yang notabene adalah orang yang sama. Eottokhe?

* * *

**Chapter 1, the beautiful pierce Cha Eun Suk!**

Gyeolbaek High School, salah satu SMU swasta di Seoul dengan nama yang tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Menduduki peringkat 10 untuk kategori SMU terfavorit. Meskipun dari segi prestasi akademisnya kurang menonjol. Namun di bidang olahraga, SMU tersebut berada di urutan pertama peraih medali emas pada olimpiade antar SMU se-Korea. Gedung sekolahnya tingkat tiga dengan dua gedung tambahan yang digunakan sebagai basis utama ekstrakulikuler taekwondo dan basket. Selain itu, lapangan sepak bola yang luas serta kolam renang pun tersedia. Biaya masuk SMU Gyeolbaek tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga terjangkau bagi kalangan menengah bawah. Dan setiap tahun banyak pendaftar yang memadati pelataran sekolah untuk mengikuti tes masuknya.

Baru-baru ini SMU Gyeolbaek sukses menggondol 3 medali emas dalam kejuaraan taekwondo se-SMU di Seoul. Perhelatan akbar yang melibatkan seluruh SMU di Seoul ini diadakan setiap tahun, dan selama 2 tahun berturut-turut tidak ada yang mampu mematahkan dominasi SMU Gyeolbaek. Semua kemenangan manis ini tentunya tidak terlepas dari peranan sang ketua tim, Cha Eun Suk. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia berhasil meraih gelar _the promising talent_. Atas pencapaian gemilang tersebut, SMU Gyeolbaek kembali disesaki para tunas-tunas baru.

Siang hari, di tengah terik sinar matahari yang membuat ubun-ubun memuai, puluhan siswa-siswi berseragam SMP tampak memenuhi halaman depan sekolah. Mereka begitu antusias mendaftar tanpa mempedulikan rajaman sinar matahari yang kian membuas. Saat itu, di gedung sebelah timur yang menghadap ke taman belakang sekolah, sebuah demonstrasi _one on one_ dipertunjukkan di hadapan para calon siswa baru. Sesuai peraturan dalam taekwondo, terlebih dahulu kedua petarung saling memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan. Kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap menyerang. Sebaliknya, salah satu pihak malah sengaja mengabaikan aturan dan langsung saja melesat menerjang. Dibantingnya sang lawan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"HYAATTT!"

BRUUUKK! Serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan berhasil menjatuhkan lawan. Terdengar suara keras bedebum tatkala tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

"KYAAAAA . . . EUN SUK OPPAAA GWENCHANHA?" Teriakan para gadis yang histeris menyaksikan adegan menyakitkan itu serasa menggema menggeparkan ruangan. Mereka serentak menyamakan suara, memaki-maki orang yang mencoba bermain curang tersebut.

"YA! Beraninya kau berbuat curang kepada Eun Suk oppa! Awas kau, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Aro?

"Geurae, oori Eun Suk oppa tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Di dunia ini tiada yang lebih menakutkan daripada gadis-gadis yang mengamuk. Tetapi, bahaya yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari para gadis itu, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan mengerikan telah menanti bagi siapa saja yang berani membangkitkan kemarahan sang serigala liar.

Eun Suk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Suara gigi yang saling bertumbuk menandakan kekesalan yang memuncak. Segera dia bangkit berdiri seraya meregangkan otot tangannya yang terkepal tadi. Keringat tampak mengalir turun mengikuti alur pahatan di paras putih mulusnya, kemudian menetes ke lantai. Dia kibas-kibaskan rambut hitamnya yang pendek sebahu, dan butiran kristal pun terhempas dari ujung benang-benang halus yang terhimpun indah itu persis seperti iklan produk Shampoo di TV.

"Eun Suk Oppa, kau benar-benar keren." Ucap seorang gadis, enggan berkedip mengabadikan pemandangan indah makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi. Histeria kembali membahana. Gadis-gadis mulai mengelu-elukan nama Eun Suk, tidak terkecuali para siswi baru pun ikut bersorak untuk sang _Jjang_ Gyeolbaek.

"KYAAAA . . . EUN SUK OPPPAAAA! NEOMU2 JOAHAE!"

Sorot mata Eun Suk bagai seekor serigala yang tengah mengincar buruan, ujung matanya meruncing, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Sekitar lima orang pemuda anggota klub taekwondo yang duduk bersimpuh di pinggir lapangan tidak henti-hentinya menelan ludah, menanti putusan nasib rekannya yang tak lama lagi menjadi mangsa serigala lapar, Cha Eun Suk.

"Beraninya kau merusak momen terbaik sepanjang hayatku. _Hwang Baek Jul neol, juggossippeo_?" Geram Eun Suk, aura panas berpendaran dari tubuhnya. Parasnya tak kurang horror dari tokoh-tokoh terhorror yang pernah ada. Eun Suk vs Baek Jul, semua orang tahu betul siapa diantara mereka yang lebih superior. Menyadari perbedaaan kekuatan yang terlampau jauh, Baek Jul merasa gentar, dia benar-benar cemas akan kelangsungan hidupnya. Apalagi Eun Suk bukan tipikal orang pemurah serta berlimpah belas kasih. Kali ini dia benar-benar tamat! Cha Eun Suk akan melumat habis dirinya dengan tendangan legendaris yang telah memakan banyak korban, dan mengantarkannya menjadi _Jjang_ Gyeolbaek,- siswa terkuat di SMU Gyeolbaek.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jelang detik-detik paling krusial dalam hidup Hwang Baek Jul, suasana pun mendesis hening. Momen menegangkan yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya tiba. Sebentar lagi Eun Suk akan menunjukkan teknik mematikan yang telah memberinya gelar kemenangan di pertandingan tingkat nasional, serta menganugerahinya titel prestisius Jjang berjuluk "The Pierce Wolf from Gyeolbaek." Dan demonstrasi klub taekwondo yang tadinya bertujuan untuk menjaring anggota baru kini berubah menjadi gelaran bertajuk _Sudden Death Match_.

Eun Suk menarik nafas panjang seiring kakinya yang sedikit dia tekuk, bola matanya hanya terpancang pada target yang berdiri 3 meter di hadapannya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dia berlari kemudian melompat sambil berteriak,

"TERIMA INI, CHA EUN SUK SUPER HIGH KICK ATTACK!" Eun Suk mendaratkan tendangan keras tepat di perut _bag pack_ Baek Jul.

"AKKKKHHHHHH!"

BRUUUKKKK! Tendangan final dari Eun Suk seketika merobohkan Baek Jul. Pemuda tambun itu terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu anggota klub lekas menuju tempat pertarungan, dia memeriksa kondisi Baek Jul selama beberapa menit, lalu mengumumkan kemenangan mutlak Eun Suk.

"Hwang Baek Jul, KO! Pemenangnya adalah Cha Eun Suk!"

"KYAAAAA! EUN SUK OPPA CHUKAE!" Lagi,- ruangan taekwondo bergoncang hebat akibat teriakan fans fanatik Eun Suk. Mereka tidak ubahnya seperti para penggila bola yang bersorak sorai tatkala pemain idolanya mencetak gol. Kehebohan itu tak ayal membuat Eun Suk meriang.

"Sekian demonstrasi dari klub taekwondo. Pintu klub kami selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin bergabung. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, klub taekwondo SMU Gyeolbaek adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Maka dari itu, kami tunggu partisipasinya. Gamsahapnida." Tutur Eun Suk. Riuh tepukan tangan berkumandang, mengiringi sang kapten yang terburu-buru menuju ruang istirahat klub. Sementara nasib Baek Jul, hingga saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri meski ditabok bolak-balik, dan diberi stimulus berupa aromaterapi kaos kaki busuk milik Sam Soo, tapi tetap tidak berefek apa-apa terhadapnya.

"SEMUANYA MARI KITA KEJAR OPPA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Pantas saja selesai mendemonstrasikan tekhnik taekwondo, Eun Suk bergegas pergi ke ruang belakang, alasannya tidak lain adalah karena fanatisme gadis-gadis tak memberinya waktu untuk sekedar bersantai. Mereka selalu menyerbu selayaknya sekumpulan lebah madu. Poor Eun Suk, inilah konsekuensi menjadi seorang idola.

Saat itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari akan bahaya yang menguntit. Dua orang siswa berseragam SMU Gwangshin menyusup masuk dan memata-matai kegiatan klub taekwondo. Mereka adalah satu dari puluhan kompetitor SMU Gyeolbaek.

"Apa kau sudah merekamnya dengan benar?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut spiky.

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin dengan rekaman ini, SMU Gwangshin akan menjadi SMU terkuat."

"Kalau begitu ayo segera pergi sebelum kita ketahuan. Jae Hee-Hyung pasti akan sangat senang menerima rekaman ini."

"Cha Eun Suk tamatlah riwayatmu!"

Kuran~Tsuki

BLAM!

Eun Suk membanting pintu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis-gadis yang tengah kerasukan di luar sana menangkapnya. Dia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa memproduksi suara sopran setinggi itu sampai-sampai telinganya nyaris tuli dibuatnya.

"Aiisshhh . . . Aku baru tahu kalau perempuan itu bisa sangat mengerikan. Begini rasanya menjadi idola. Benar-benar menyusahkan!" Gerutunya, melenggang menuju cermin persegi seukuran tubuh di pojok kiri ruangan. Sepasang Mata analitis Eun Suk mulai menelisik jauh refleksi dirinya di cermin. Rambut hitam yang berkilau, bola mata kecoklatan yang teduh, hidung mancung yang terpahat indah, bibir mungil yang merah merekah, serta dagu lancip yang membentuk wajah simetrisnya teramat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 170 cm dengan berat ideal 46 kilo, tangannya nyaris tidak berotot dan kaki jenjangnya menunjukan feminimitas yang tidak lazim dimiliki lelaki pada umumnya. Bukankah komposisi karakteristik fisik semacam ini lebih cocok dimiliki seorang gadis?

"Apa aku tampak seperti seorang lelaki? Cha Eun Suk, kau telah sukses menipu semua orang. Tapi sebagai lelaki ketampananku memang tiada duanya. Hahahahaha!" Tukasnya, asyik berdialog dengan diri sendiri.

Kuran~Tsuki

Menjelang petang, kehebohan mulai mereda. Teriakan yang hampir memutuskan pita suara itu tidak lagi terdengar meraung-raung. Eun Suk pun akhirnya bisa menghembus nafas lega. Selama dua jam dia mendekam di ruang istirahat klub demi menghindar dari kejaran para fans. Menurut prinsip dasar para idola butir pertama yang menyatakan bahwa pesonamu adalah racun paling mematikan bahkan bagi dirimu sendiri, maka proteksi tepat yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menghentikan penyebaran racun dengan cara menghilang sejenak dari muka publik setiamu.

Krrooottt! Cacing-cacing peliharaan di perut Eun Suk telah membunyikan alarm peringatan untuk segera mengisi _supply_ makanan.

"Aaah . . . _Baegopheuda_ (aku lapar)." Ucapnya setengah meringis, menahan cairan asam di lambung yang seolah mengirisi dinding perutnya. Apalagi sedari siang Eun Suk memang belum makan apapun. Bisa-bisa dia terserang magh,- penyakit akut yang dianggapnya sebagai penyakit kaum _elit_ alias ekonomi sulit.

"Aisshh . . _Sinchae baegopa_!" Eun Suk menggeram,- nyaris putus asa. Di lokernya dia tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Rasa lapar yang begitu menyiksa membuat emosi perlahan menguasainya. Ditinjunya pintu loker hingga kepalan tangannya membekas disana.

BRAAKKK! Pintu menganga terbuka dengan suara hantaman yang keras disusul kemunculan Eun Suk yang memberang buas,- mengejutkan para pengikut setia sang _Jjang_.

"_YA! CHOI HYUN KI ODISSEO_ (dimana Choi Hyun Ki)?" Teriaknya, Eun Suk mengedarkan bola matanya, mencari keberadaan sosok orang yang dimaksud diantara keenam pemuda yang melongo menatapnya. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan sosok makhluk antik seperti Hyun Ki, karena hanya dia satu-satunya _follower_ berkacamata sebesar spion.

"Ne, Hyung-nim. _Mueos-ibnikka_ (ada apa)?" Tanya Hyun Ki beringsut dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Eun Suk yang berdiri di mulut pintu.

Tanpa panjang kali lebar, Eun Suk langsung mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya, "Pesankan aku lima porsi besar _jajangmyun_ (mie kecap) sekarang juga!" Ungkapnya menaikan volume suara.

"_Chigeumyo_? (Sekarang)"

"_Juggo ship uh nya_? (Apa kau ingin mati)"

"_Ne, algesseumnida Hyung-nim_!" Jawabnya cepat. Hyun Ki mengeluarkan hand phone dari saku celana, memijit beberapa nomer yang tersusun di key pad secara acak kemudian menelepon. "_Yeobseo_ . . Tolong pesan lima porsi besar _jajangmyun_. Pengiriman kilat!"

Estimasi waktu pengiriman sekitar 10 menit dari sekarang. Cukup singkat, namun momentum bagi Eun Suk untuk bernegosiasi dengan rasa lapar yang mengaduk-ngaduk isi perutnya sudah lewat. Sebagai antisipasi, dia terpaksa merampok makanan milik anak buahnya.

"Ya! Kim Sam Soo, Shin Ju Nah, Hwang Baek Jul, Nam Im Chul, dan kau Oh Ji Hyuk, serahkan semua makanan yang kalian punya padaku?" Lima sekawan yang berikrar sebagai sobat senasib sepenanggungan itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan, kalau semua makanan diberikan kepada Eun Suk lalu mereka makan apa, toh sedari siang mereka juga sama-sama belum makan. Tetapi kalau tidak diberikan secara sukarela, nyawa mereka lah yang dipertaruhkan.

"Geundae, bisakah hyung-nim menyisakan setengahnya untuk kami? Karena dari siang kami juga belum makan." Tukas Sam Soo, mencari celah untuk berkompromi.

"Ne, hyung-nim. Mohon pengertiannya." Sambung Im Chul, menundukan kepala.

"Baiklah, asal jangan minta peralatan make-up ku saja. Kulit wajahku rasanya sedikit kasar." Timpal Ju Nah, melenceng dari topik pembahasan alias tidak nyambung coy! Jun Nah adalah pemuda metroseksual, dia benar-benar memperhatikan penampilan fisiknya. Kabarnya, dia baru saja menjalani suntik botox untuk mengencangkan wajahnya. Pemuda yang menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak punya makanan apapun. Hyung-nim tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sering ngutang pada penjual nasi di kantin." Ungkap Ji Hyuk, sekalian curhat. Pemuda satu ini terkenal dengan julukan si raja ngutang. Dia memiliki keterikatan takdir yang tak mungkin terputus dengan banyak pedagang. Maklum hobinya ngutang terus.

Sementara Baek Jul hanya _no comment _efek dari kejadian tadi siang yang nyaris membuatnya meregang nyawa.

Mendengar bermacam alasan yang dilontarkan para follower-nya, di tambah kelaparan yang menyerang telak organ pencernaannya, Eun Suk jadi naik pitam. Dia kembali berkoar dan menghujamkan bogemnya.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR KATA TIDAK! BERIKAN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN MATI!"

"WHOAAAAA!"

"Pesanan tiba!" Beruntung sang pengantar makanan tiba pada waktunya sehingga nyawa mereka terselamatkan. Eun Suk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah box alumunium besar yang dibawa si pengantar. Manik matanya berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya makanan penyambung nyawa yang ditunggu pun tiba.

"Bagaimana dengan tagihannya Hyung-nim?" Pertanyaan Hyun Ki menghentikan langkah kaki Eun Suk. Dia berbalik memandang Baek Jul yang asyik menikmati cemilannya.

"Hwang Baek Jul, apa kau ingin kumaafkan?" Tanya Eun Suk, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Baek Jul.

"NE HYUNG-NIM!" Jawabnya bak seorang kopral yang menaati komando sang sersan.

"Joa! Bayar semua tagihan jajangmyun yang kupesan!" Baek Jul tersedak, dia terbatuk-batuk. Kedua matanya melebar kala mendengar ucapan bos besar.

"Geundae Hyung-nim, _Nan don-eul gajilgo eolmana_ (Aku tidak punya uang)."

"Oho! Kalau begitu kau memilih untuk menjadi musuhku!"

Baek Jul yang malang. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menguras isi dompetnya. Dan lagi bagaimana mungkin dia berani menjadi musuh pemuda terkuat se-Korea. Tabahkan hatimu nak!

Kuran~Tsuki

Sluurrpp . . . Sluurrpp . . Sluuurrrppp!

"_Jhal meokgeoseoyo! _(Terima kasih makanannya)." Mengagumkan! Eun Suk menghabiskan lima mangkuk besar jajangmyun dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Hyung-nim, kau benar-benar pemakan kelas berat! Dengan begini rekor makan mie tercepat yang dipegang oleh Gang Mi Un telah terpatahkan olehmu, Hyung-nim." Ujar Ji Hyuk berapi-api.

"Yaa ampun . . . Makan mie sebanyak itu akan membuatmu gemuk. Lihat perutku yang six pack ini? Benar-benar sempurna bukan?" Jun Nah dengan bangganya melepas baju dan memamerkan otot six pack-nya.

"Woaahhh . . . apa mereka asli atau hasil operasi?" Ejek Hyun Ki, menunjuk-nunjuk area kebanggaan sang don juan.

"Kalian ingin kuberitahu satu rahasia tidak?" Kelima pemuda yang tengah mengagumi otot indah Jun Nah itu pun mengalihkan objektifnya. Mereka mendekat pada Eun Suk menanti rahasia yang hendak diungkap olehnya.

Eun Suk berbisik pelan, "Sebenarnya aku ini punya kecenderungan setelah makan, beberapa menit sesudahnya aku langsung berak!" Serentak mereka merasa mual dan muntah-muntah saking jijiknya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang pemuda berwajah sangar. Ekspresi Eun Suk tiba-tiba berubah serius begitu pula dengan yang lainnya ketika berhadapan dengan dua sosok pemuda tinggi besar itu.

"Hyung-nim, kami baru saja menangkap dua orang penyusup dari Gwangshin yang mencoba memata-matai Gyeolbaek." Ucap salah seorang pemuda.

"Mwoya? Gwangshin? Bawa mereka kehadapanku!" Pemuda kedua menarik kasar dua orang penyusup itu untuk masuk hingga tubuh mereka terhempas jatuh di kaki Eun Suk.

"Berani juga kalian menginfiltrasi Gyeolbaek. Apa Kang Jae Hee yang menyuruh kalian memata-matai kami?" Tanya Eun Suk, menyeringai. Mereka hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Hyung-nim, kami membawa kamera yang mereka gunakan untuk mematai-matai." Pemuda sangar pertama menghampiri Eun Suk lalu memberikan kamera yang dirampasnya dari kedua penyusup illegal.

Air muka Eun Suk berubah drastis ketika melihat rekaman dalam kamera tersebut yang tidak lain adalah rekaman tekhnik taekwondo miliknya. Tujuan mereka sudah jelas untuk mencari letak kelemahannya.

"Jadi Jae Hee menyuruh kalian untuk memata-mataiku? Dia ingin mengalahkanku dengan cara kotor seperti ini? Ya! Apa kalian ingin mati? Jawab aku!" Eun Suk menarik paksa kerah baju penyusup Gwangshin yang berambut spiky. Saat ini dia benar-benar murka. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa nyawa mereka terancam, mereka tetap bersikukuh untuk diam menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Joa! Jika kalian memilih untuk diam, maka aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Baek Jul, Im Chul finished them off. Berikan beberapa cinderamata di wajah mereka untuk dibawa pulang."

"Araso Hyung-nim!" Jawab Baek Jul dan Im Chul seraya meregangkan otot leher dan tangannya. Kedua serdadu Eun Suk itu pun menyeret dua penyusup dari Gwangshin keluar.

"Sisanya bantu aku mengatur sesuatu." Seringai tawa bengis merekah di sudut-sudut bibir Eun Suk, sepertinya sebuah ide brilian melintas di pikirannya.

"Ok Hyung-nim!"

Kuran~Tsuki

Kwaak . . Kwaaak . . Kwaaaakkk!

Sekawanan burung gagak melintas di angkasa seiring kegelapan yang menggulung rona keemasan langit. Teriknya siang pun tergantikan dinginnya malam yang kian merambahi pori. Dari dulu memang beginilah perangai alam, sukar untuk diterka apa maunya. Eun Suk melirik jam telah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Dia gegas menyampirkan tas di pundaknya sambil setengah berlari menuju gerbang depan. Hyun Ki dan kawan-kawan yang melihat tingkah Eun Suk pun saling menautkan alis. Jjang Gyeolbaek itu selalu bertingkah demikian saat tiba waktunya pulang.

"_Jakkamanyeong_ Hyung-nim," Sergah Sam Soo, dengan terpaksa Eun Suk menunda langkahnya dan menolehkan kepala.

"Wueyo?"

"Kami akan pergi minum soju, _kaci kajja_ Hyung-nim?" Ajak Sam Soo diikuti ekspresi penuh harap dari rekan seperjuangan yang lain.

Ajakan dari Sam Soo kembali ditolak Eun Suk, "Mianeyo chinguya, hari ini aku ada urusan penting jadi lain kali saja_. Tto mannayo_ (Sampai bertemu lagi)!" Dan Eun Suk pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kawan-kawannya dalam tanda tanya besar.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hyung-nim? Setiap kali kita mengajaknya untuk pergi minum bersama Hyung selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama." Ujar Ji Hyuk, meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Jun Nah mendengus tersenyum seraya mengibaskan poni lempar khas yang menjadi (Katanya) daya tariknya.

"I'm passed. Hari ini aku ada kencan, jadi kalian saja yang pergi." Cetusnya melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Enaknya kalau menjadi Jun Nah. Setiap hari kencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik. Bahkan, dia menjadwal setiap janji temu kencannya." Baek Jul harus berpikir ulang jika ingin menjadi seperti Jun Nah. Tubuh tambunnya yang disesaki timbunan lemak adalah faktor utama penyebab dia tidak populer di kalangan gadis-gadis.

"Haaa . . . Aku yakin sekali Jun Nah akhirnya akan putus asa kalau dia tidak mendapat pinjaman kredit dari bank untuk biaya operasi kecantikan yang dijalaninya."

"MWO?" Serentak Im Chul, Baek Jul, Sam Soo dan Ji Hyuk menatap Hyun Ki dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Wueyo?"

Sementara itu, Eun Suk celingak-celinguk mengawasi siapa tahu ada yang datang dan tiba-tiba menciduknya. Dia mengendap-ngendap memasuki toilet umum perempuan di seberang jalan. Kebetulan tidak ada seorang pun di toilet sehingga dia tidak perlu takut ketahuan. Tanpa buang waktu dia segera masuk ke salah satu biliknya.

"Baiklah, Cha Eun Suk waktunya berubah menjadi Cha Yoon Soo." Dikeluarkannya sebuah gaun cantik, serta sepasang sepatu high heels dari dalam tas. Eun Suk kemudian mengganti seragam yang dia kenakan dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang elegan, dan tidak lupa juga dia kenakan wig yang dirogohnya dari dalam tas. Sepatu kets yang membungkus sepasang kaki indahnya dia ganti dengan sepatu high heels, dan bibirnya yang kering dia ulasi dengan lipgloss pink beraroma cherry. Sempurna sudah proses transformasi Eun Suk menjadi gadis bernama Yoon Soo.

"Waktunya bekerja Cha Yoon Soo . ." Gumamnya, menatap refleksi dirinya yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya di cermin. Sekarang identitas Eun Suk adalah Yoon Soo, Maid tercantik yang digandrungi para lelaki di Seoul. Apa maksudnya ini?

Kuran~Tsuki

Di Gwangshin High School terjadi pertemuan penting yang digagas oleh Kang Jae Hee yang notabene adalah Jjang SMU Gwangshin. Pertemuan ini dilaksanakan, khususnya untuk membahas agenda rapat mengenai rencana menjatuhkan SMU Gyeolbaek, saingan terberat yang telah merebut posisi nomer wahid dari Gwangshin. Kang Jae Hee sendiri merupakan Jjang berwajah cantik yang mengingatkanmu pada tokoh Hwang Tae Kyung dalam serial drama He's beautiful. Dia bukan hanya digilai oleh para gadis, tetapi banyak pula lelaki normal yang mengalami perubahan orientasi sex gara-gara kecantikannya. Pretty boy coming down the street!

Saat itu di ruangan osis SMU Gwangshin, di tengah alotnya jajak pendapat yang terjadi diantara para petinggi osis, dua orang siswa Gwangshin tiba dengan wajah babak belur.

"Ada apa ini Dae Joon, Tae goo? Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?" Tanya Jae Hee, duduk dengan sebelah kaki menyilang di kursi kebesarannya.

"Joesung Hamnida Jae Hee-Hyung. Kami telah melakukan kesalahan besar." Jawab Tae Goo si pemuda berambut spiky. Benjolan sebesar bola pimpong tampak menghias paras putihnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dae Joon jelaskan ada apa dengan semua ini? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini pada kalian?" Tanyanya kembali. Dae Joon gemetar, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ketakutan yang teramat sangat seolah menerornya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk bicara yang sejujurnya. Seorang pemuda menginterupsi jalannya interogasi.

"Jae Hee-hyung, kau harus melihat ini?" Ucapnya, berjalan menghampiri Jae Hee seraya menyerahkan kamera di tangannya. Raut wajah Dae Joon dan Tae Goo berbalur cemas. Mereka kian gusar dengan kepala tertekuk.

"_Ee guh muh ya_? (apa ini?)" Jae Hee terperanjat dari duduknya saat dia mengetahui isi rekaman pada kamera itu. Sialnya, dia tidak sengaja menaikan volumenya sehingga semua orang dalam ruangan pun ikut mendengarnya.

Berikut isi rekaman yang membuat Jae Hee kebakaran jenggot.

"AAAA . . . YA! KANG JAE HEE SI MUKA PANCI, MAKSUDKU BANCI! BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN CARA KOTOR UNTUK MENGALAHKANKU. KALAU MEMANG KAU SEORANG LAKI-LAKI LAWAN AKU SECARA JANTAN JANGAN JADI PENGECUT BEGINI. DASAR! KAU LEBIH PANTAS MENJADI PEREMPUAN DIBANDINGKAN LAKI-LAKI! KAU DENGAR ITU KANG JAE HEE SI MUKA BANCI! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiit . . ! Jae Hee langsung mematikan kamera. Semua petinggi osis terkikik geli mendengar raungan Eun Suk yang terekam sempurna. Kali ini Eun Suk telah sukses melukai harga dirinya dan mempermalukannya. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri,- menatap tajam setiap orang yang menertawakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Dae Joon dan Tae Goo? Setelah mendapatkan cinderamata gratis dari para serdadu Gyeolbaek. Mereka pun harus menelan pil yang lebih pahit dari sang Jjang Gwangshin.

"Kalian berdua, beraninya kalian mempermalukanku . .!

BAK . . BIK . . BUK . . DEZIGGGHHH!

"Cha Eun Suk, kupastikan kau akan menerima ganjarannya!" Gumam Jae Hee, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa ini berarti perang para Jjang terkuat akan berlangsung di Seoul?

To Be Continued

Please R&R


End file.
